Word Game
by Angsty Glowstick
Summary: The Bladebreakers play a game of Takao's design… with some traumatic consequences. Tyka in denial. Oneshot.


**Word Game**

**Disclaimer: **the most useless thing (in fanfiction) since the creation of the last useless thing. I don't know, too tired/lazy to think of anything. Think of anything you find utterly obnoxious and without use, and apply it here. Thanks.

Oh right: I don't own Beyblade blahblah.

**Summary: **The Bladebreakers play a game of Takao's design… with some traumatic consequences**. **

**Pairings/Warnings: **Tyka (in denial!) and a very, very perverted Rei…

**Author's notes:** Why hello! Yet again I return, with this one mostly because I feel nostalgic for the devoted Tyka worshipping days (in clear language: when a lot of people were posting this fandom/had an interest in this fandom). This one is for anyone out there who misses those days as well!

I took a stab at humor, but I don't know if it really worked or not.

Also: where there is an initial followed by speech (such as T "Blahblah.") this is to identify who is speaking. T=Takao, M=Max, R=Rei, H=Hilary, K=Kenny (in the first round of the game) and then K=Kai (in the second round, where Kai joins and Kenny leaves). Should be pretty obvious but it doesn't hurt to point it out…

Enjoy, please.

xx

It was one lazy afternoon when Takao jumped up and called his friends to attention.

"Listen up guys! Let's play a game!"

The others, who were lounging around in the dojo garden, barely spared him half-interested glances.

"I'm serious!" Takao pouted, "It'll be fun, I promise…"

"What is it Takao?" Max asked, continuing to watch the passing clouds with Rei laying beside him, arms behind his head. Kenny was sitting nearby, doing god-knows-what on his trusty laptop as Hilary watched. On the steps leading up to the dojo sat Kai, detached as always from the rest of them.

"Well, it goes like this…" Takao started, "I'll say a random word, and one of you guys should say another word that has something to do with it. Like this—" he added as Max looked at him questioningly, "If I say 'orange', Rei can say 'fruit', or 'color', or, or… 'food'… can be anything really." He nodded sagely at the comprehensive looks, "It'll keep going on in a series and the person who can't come up with the next word is the loser! So, you guys in?"

"Clouds," was Max's reply.

Takao sat down and shot him a confused look, "Huh…"

Max smiled brightly and then pointed at the sky, "I'm starting, and the word is 'clouds'."

"Fluffy," Rei spoke up. They seemed to be getting this game pretty fast…

"Cotton!" Takao exclaimed.

"White," Max replied.

"That's out of turn, Max," Takao told him, "Hilary, Kenny… Kai…?"

"White," Hilary shrugged, her eyes not leaving Dizzy's screen.

"You can't do that, Max thought of that one!" Takao exclaimed.

"I just did, so get over it."

"But it do—"

"Ah, guys, calm down!" Kenny spoke up for the first time, "It's my turn I guess, so… clouds?"

Takao sighed exasperatedly, allowing himself to fall back onto the grass, "You can't use a word twice in the same round… have some creativity…"

"Fine," sighed Kenny, "White… so I'm going to say snow."

There was a long pause. Takao spared a glance at the last member of this gathering, who did not seem to be paying them any heed.

"…Kai?"

Kai simply grunted, making his stance on the issue clear.

"Ah fine," Takao muttered. "Max?"

"Cold!"

"Winter," was Rei's lazy answer.

"Hmm… seasons," Takao added.

"Seasons… seasons…" Hilary tapped her chin thoughtfully until Takao rolled his eyes.

"Faster than that, Hilary. The whole point is that you have to think of stuff off the top of your head!" he pointed out. Hilary was quick to snap at him.

"You might notice we've had a very slow start, so I can take my time if I damn please! I don't even have to play this stupid game!"

"Geez," Takao muttered, "It's how the game is _supposed_ to go. You're out then?" he added, almost hopefully.

"You wish!" she glared at him, "And I'm going to say four!"

"Four?" Max piped up, making Hilary sigh.

"Yes Max, there are four seasons…"

"Right…"

"My turn," Kenny interrupted, pausing in his typing, "Mammals?"

Everyone turned on him, making him throw his hands up nervously.

"Most mammals walk on four limbs," he explained.

Takao gave a long and pained sigh.

"Okay, look, that's too vague. We'll let it pass for now but next time, and this is for everyone: if we can't make a quick connection, you're out."

He received four nods, and the game commenced again.

Max picked up where they left off, "Animals."

"Tiger," Rei was quick to supply.

"Drigger," Takao said, having a suspicion that this is exactly what Rei wanted to hear. Rei only smirked.

"Bitbeasts," Hilary huffed.

"Beyblade," Kenny answered.

M "Stadium."

R "Sports."

T "Volleyball."

H "_Beach_ volleyball."

K "Beach."

"Okay dang it, no more repeats, please…" Takao interjected.

Max grinned as he took his turn. "Sea!"

R "Swimming."

T "Swimsuits."

"Hot!" when she was shot a look, Hilary simply added, "Hot guys in swimming trunks."

Takao ogled her. "Let's just keep it at hot, shall we… Kenny…"

K "Sun."

M "Yellow."

"Banana!" Rei exclaimed in a way that made everyone snigger.

T "Fine then… fruit."

H "Watermelon."

K "Um… Round."

But before Max could say anything, Rei cut in with, "Breasts!"

Max and Rei burst out into laughter, making the other three stare at them.

"What the… this is going very wrong, very fast…" Takao muttered.

"I'll take Rei's turn," Max guffawed, "Double D's!"

They once again succumbed to hilarity, and even Takao joined in.

Kenny might or might not have looked traumatized. Hilary, however…

"You guys are disgraceful!" she screeched, "I never knew you had it in you!"

"Calm down Hil," Rei told her in between chuckles, "We _are_ guys…"

"Double D's!" Takao snickered, "You're just jealous you're like what, Hil? An A-cup?" More laughter greeted his words. Hilary looked ready to commit an ugly slaughter. "But seriously… where does it go from here, and it's my turn…"

"It doesn't, I'm out!" Hilary shouted, looking affronted, "Knew it was a stupid game from the start!"

Takao shrugged, reclining back, "The rest of us are still playing, right guys?"

"I don't know, Takao, maybe I should be off, got a few things to do…" Kenny said hastily before gathering up Dizzy and hopping after Hilary, who had stalked off.

"Weeeell… that's that," Takao said thoughtfully before he turned his head and looked at Kai, "Hey Kai, want to join us in a new, dirty round?" his tone was humorous.

Kai looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Awh, come on," Takao prodded, pouting, "We can even spice it up a bit!"

"How?" Max asked eagerly. Takao turned back to him.

"Hm, I don't know," he thought for a long while, and then said, "It's pretty warm, right? Every time one of us is stuck or takes too long to answer, we take off an item of clothing!"

"You mean like strip-poker? We get to _strip_ down?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," Takao grinned, then raised an eyebrow, "Unless there's something unsightly underneath all those layers… wimpy muscles or a beer gut…"

He was clearly baiting, but Rei merely snorted and said, "I'm in."

"Me too, I guess," Max scratched his head.

All three turned back to the last member.

"Mr Hiwatari?" Takao ventured.

To their ultimate shock, Kai got up and moved closer to them.

"If you think I've got wimpy muscles or a beer gut Kinomiya, you have another thing coming."

Takao began to cheer before stopping himself and clearing his throat.

"Right, we're about to find out who's got man boobs then," he said, his grin radiant.

Max and Rei once again gave themselves over to hysterics.

"M-man boobs…"

"Okay comrades, it's showtime!" Takao announced, flipping his cap off, "Game's on! I'll go first. Hm… pillow! Captain, the honors?"

"Bed," Kai said through gritted teeth.

"Sleeeeep," Max spoke up brightly, smiling wide.

"Dreams," Rei declared.

T "Nightmares."

Kai frowned. "Axe murderer."

"Haha, man, now we know what _your_ nightmares are about!" Takao crowed.

"Next time you speak out of turn, you're out," Kai shot back with a glare.

"You can't kick me out of my own game…" Takao took one look at Kai's dark expression and promptly shut up. "Erm, Max?"

"Uhh, what was the word?"

Rei slapped himself on his forehead. "Axe murderer, Max. _Axe murderer_."

"Right!" Max grinned, "Blood."

R "Red."

T "Aha! Loooove."

Takao wiggled his eyebrows at Kai, who scowled in return. "Stupidity."

The three boys turned on Kai.

"How does stupidity relate to love?" Max asked in confusion.

"Only stupid people fall in love," Kai answered standoffishly.

Now Takao was the one to facepalm. "Okay Kai, this game is based on _facts_. Not unsupported opinions."

"Off with something, Kai," Rei smiled toothily.

"Off! Off! Off!" Takao and Max cheered.

Glaring at them all, Kai pulled off his shoes and chucked them. They returned back to the game.

"Where do I continue from?" Max questioned.

"From 'love'. Kai's submission is invalid." Takao informed him, earning himself another glare.

M "Romance!"

"Kisses," Rei said and gave a saucy wink. Max and Takao both snickered. Kai's scowl deepened.

T "Ooh… Um…"

"Hah! Off with something too Takao!" Max chirped happily.

Takao grumbled under his breath as he copied Kai and toed off his slippers.

Kai shot him a demeaning smirk, then said bluntly, "Groping."

Max and Rei fell over each other, laughing.

Takao grinned at them, "You guys are so immature."

"Yeah yeah," Max snorted, "But to hear that from Kai… hahahah."

"Well then! Take something off Mr Mizuhara!" Takao answered triumphantly.

"What?" Max yelped, "No, I have a word—"

"You took too long!"

"I was just saying—my word is skin!"

Takao stared at him, "Groping and skin… Maybe, but it's not fair!"

Rei rolled his eyes, "Let him be Takao… soft."

T "Whatever… smooth."

K "Me."

Takao, Max and Rei stared at Kai for a moment before falling into renewed giggles.

"Good one, Kai, good one," Rei gasped, "Hah… but I'm afraid it doesn't work that way."

Kai shrugged then pulled off his socks. His superior smirk remained in place.

M "Smooth… uh, silk."

R "Textiles."

T "Wool."

K "Sheep."

Kai looked annoyed at his teammates, who seemed to find every word he was uttering funny.

T "Animals."

M "Food."

R "Drinks."

T "Sake!"

"Vodka." Kai countered.

M "Beer!"

R "Rum!"

"No!" Takao screamed, "Off with something, all three of you! You can't keep going on and on in the same category! This is not a list of different alcoholic drinks!"

Both Max and Rei took off their shoes, looking abashed. Kai looked even more annoyed, but followed suit, though he pulled off his jacket. He was left with a tank top that allowed his biceps to be clearly flaunted. Takao tried not too feel too jealous.

T "Alright, back to sake…"

"Alcohol," Kai amended gruffly.

M "Bar."

R "Drunk."

T "Hmm.. puke."

Kai wrinkled his nose in disgust but said, "Sick."

M "Hospital."

"Nurse," Rei put in, then shot Takao a suggestive look.

Takao understood it, and batted his eyelashes back at Rei, "Sexyyy," he purred. Rei guffawed appreciatively.

Kai shot the pair a look before scrunching up his tank top and tugging it off of his own accord. It revealed his set of clearly defined pecks and stomach muscles.

Takao eyed him openly, "Beer gut… my ass…"

Kai threw the shirt beside him on the grass and then hunched forward. Takao snapped his eyes away.

"Alright… but I gotta say, your vocab sucks pretty bad, dude," he said lightly to Kai, "Maxie, what comes after sexyyyy?"

"You," Max said in English with a wink, causing another eyelash batting episode from the bluenette.

"Didn't Kai strip a bit too fast?" Rei interrupted, grinning like the Cheshire cat, "We've only had our shoes off and Kai's already halfway undressed… seems eager…"

"Get back to it," Kai bit out as more chuckles ensued. He looked close to murderous.

"As the proposer of this game, I accept Maxie's word," Takao beamed, "Your turn, Rei."

"You, plus Meee," Rei sang out.

"I think this is going completely out of whack…" Max expressed amusedly.

"Right you are!" Takao agreed, "Strip, Kon!"

"Ah fine," Rei replied, not seemingly bothered at all. As he didn't have socks on, he decided to forgo his traditional Chinese belt.

"Back on track!" Takao proclaimed happily. "You… song."

"Wha?" Rei asked.

"There's an American song called you," Max explained, "I told Takao about it."

"But that's not easy to realize!" Rei argued.

"Yeah well, the word is _you_. Any better suggestions are welcome," Takao sighed, "Kai?"

K "Music."

M "Lyrics."

R "Writing. Don't look at me like that, lyrics are written down…"

T "Whatever. Paper."

K "Pen."

"Stick," Max told them, and at the dumbfounded looks continued, "Pens are writing sticks!"

"Shlong!" Rei broadcasted, "It's a love stick!"

Max fell back, howling with laughter. Takao could feel his face heating up as he stared at Rei like the Chinese boy had gone insane. Which he probably has.

"Rei, you're terrible," he said at last, "You really _are_ way too perverted…" Takao avoided looking at Kai, the heat in his face letting him know that he was still blushing. Max was still in hilarity land.

"G-genius, Rei," the blonde boy was saying through his chortling, "hahahahh…"

"Rei, take something off," Takao ordered.

"No way!" Rei defended, the grin wiped clean off his face, "I got my turn."

"What the hell am I supposed to say after that?" Takao gave him his best evil eye, which was nothing compared to Kai's infamous glare or Hilary's leer, "It's out. Off, now."

"Gosh, you can't take a joke…" Rei muttered, though he unbuttoned his traditional shirt and slipped out of it.

Max surfaced long enough to wolf-whistle at Rei's semi-nudity.

"See that, Takao, no beer gut here either," the blond pointed out, flashing pearly whites.

Rei gave him a mock seductive look, making him tumble back into Ha-Ha world. Takao gave a long suffering sigh.

"It's _my_ turn," the bluenette spoke loudly, "Um—"

"Inches," Kai cut across him, smirking, "Take something off, Kinomiya. Kon's word is valid."

"Hahahahah!" Rei and Max continued to laugh mirthfully.

Takao stared at Kai for a moment before hiding his face in his hands. "Not you, too…" he mumbled, mortified. Then, not looking at anyone, he pulled off his shirt and discarded it. Takao looked down at his stomach mournfully. It was relatively flat, but next to Kai's toned abdominals he might as well have been pregnant.

"Way to go, Kai," Max cheered, "Inches hahah… measurement."

R "Ruler."

T "Numbers."

K "Mathematics."

M "Uh.. School."

"Education?" Rei said, almost like a question.

Takao decided then to be a little devious himself. "The Talk," he whispered cryptically. His eyes immediately shot to Kai as he heard Max and Rei whoop mirthfully. Kai looked simply bored. "Your turn Kai," Takao added with a cheeky grin.

"Your 'word' is invalid," Kai informed him with a challengingly raised eyebrow, "Your answer must consist of one clear term, easily recognizable in connection."

Takao gagged, "Oh god, you sound like the chief…"

"Strip," Kai pronounced slowly, looking victorious.

"How the hell did this happen," Takao muttered to himself as he forlornly wondered what article of clothing he could divest himself of. How did Kai just completely floor him with a few words? It was his game! The only things Takao was still wearing were his boxers, covered by his tight, tight jeans. There was no way he was going to rid of his jeans…

"Quicker than that, Kinomiya," Kai 'tsk'ed.

Takao looked up in desperation at his two other friends, to find them still staring at Kai as though he might have sprouted breasts. Or something equally bizarre. Takao snickered, and a sudden stroke of inspiration hit him.

"Be right back!" he said, and then ran inside the dojo. A minute later he was back, still looking the same but swirling what clearly was his boxers.

"Takao, did you just—" Rei said in amusement, having finally broken away from his reverie.

"What?" Takao said crossly, plopping down again and throwing the boxers beside him, "I'd rather go commando then be stranded in front of you guys in just my undies."

"Well, maybe," Rei intoned slowly with a smirk, "But next thing you know, the jeans go and BOOM! Completely naked!"

"We'll see about that," Takao grumbled, "Your turn, dear captain."

"We continue from 'education', I guess," Max added helpfully for Kai's benefit.

Kai looked like he would have loved to punch the blond for insinuating he wouldn't be able to remember the last word. "Teacher."

"Student," Max said immediately.

"Unlawful affairs!" Rei supplied with a grin, and then took off his bandana before anyone could get on his case. "Forgot about this thing," he explained as he set the yin and yang bandana aside, "Should've taken it off first."

Takao looked at Max with a pout, "Totally unfair I'm down to my last article of clothing and you haven't even rid of your socks."

"Guess I have a better vocab, and, nu-uh" Max continued quickly when Takao looked ready to protest, "You better get a move on your turn if you don't want us to force you stark naked. Oh, I'd also like to mention that it seems like I'm winning this thing!"

"Shit," Takao said quickly, thinking fast, "Student… uh, graduation." He sighed in relief and looked at Kai.

Without skipping a beat, Kai said, "Achievement."

"Celebrating," Max supplied happily.

"Party," Rei expanded.

"Dancing," Takao declared. Safe for another round…

"Club," Kai said disinterestedly.

"Alcohol!" Max said.

"Un—wait a moment, we already said that," Rei answered with narrowed eyes.

Takao's face lit up with a gigantic smile, "A repeat!" he hollered, "Off with something at once, Mizuhara!"

Max's face fell, "Awh man…" Nonetheless, he pulled off his socks and shrugged in a non-affected way.

"Alright, back to 'club'," Rei steered the game, "My word is… _pole._" He wiggled his brows and mimicked pole dancing, which looked awkward due to several reasons, the least of which were him being shirtless and seated.

"Okay then," Takao drew the attention to himself after seeing Rei and Max sharing identical perverse grins, "Pole, so flag."

"Nationalism," Kai said, now examining his nails in boredom.

Max's grin fell, "Uhm…"

"No can do, Maxie!" Takao said delightedly, "Off with that shirt!"

"Ah fine, you're all shirtless anyway," Max sighed and then pulled off his shirt, ruffling his hair in the process. He threw it behind his shoulder.

"Nationalism," Rei spoke, scratching his chin thoughtfully. Takao opened his mouth to order him to strip, but Rei threw a hand up with a grimace, "No! My word is country."

"Grr, still with the least amount of clothes," Takao complained, defeated, "Japan."

"Russia," Kai replied.

Takao rolled his eyes, "Kai, you're half Japanese, stop being so stuck on Russia. Like earlier, _vodka_. And I already mentioned this isn't a category list."

"True true," Max agreed.

"I guess that means we're going to find out if your legs are as muscular as the rest of you," Rei laughed voyeuristically.

Kai glared at them all and then crossed his arms across his bare chest. The action made his biceps bulge out unnecessarily. He didn't really need to speak for his opinion on the matter to be known.

"That's not fair!" Takao exclaimed, "But you know what, you can take my solution. Go, and come back with your underwear in hand. Problem solved."

Kai clearly didn't think so. "Wrong. I quit this stupid game."

"You can't quit when it's your turn to strip! That's not fair!" Takao all but yelled.

Max 'eep'ed. Kai looked murderous again and Takao looked clearly pissed.

"Alright, alright guys!" Rei called, trying to salvage the situation, "How about this, calm down!" he said in exasperation when the two continued to glare at each other, "How about this, we just change the consequences. If we're not comfy parting with our jeans or underwear, then we take the alternative."

"Alternative like what?" Takao huffed.

"I dunno… how about a dare? Dares are a lot more fun than just stripping!"

"Umm, then how does the game end?" Asked Max in confusion.

"The person who refuses his dare is out." Rei ventured, "Unless you're willing to continue stripping to the nude and prefer to be booted that way?"

"No! Let's do the dares!" Max said hastily with a chuckle.

Kai and Takao seemed to consider the suggestion. After a moment Kai shrugged and Takao said, "Whatever."

"I'm after Kai, so I'll give him the dare?" Max questioned.

Takao and Rei nodded.

"Uh… hmm… okay, well I guess daring you to take off your pants, Kai, is not the way to go…" Max grinned.

Rei and Takao snickered at this and Kai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Really, I don't know," Max sighed, "My creativity gets shot when I most need it…"

"Max, you're taking too long," Rei pointed out with a roll of his eyes, "I'm taking the dare. Kai, it's make up time. Kiss Takao."

It was expected that Takao would gape at him, dumbfounded, but Rei wanted to burst out laughing when a similar expression passed Kai's face.

Max giggled appreciatively. "Oooh, nice one…"

"You're… joking, right?" Takao said, staring Rei straight in the eyes.

Rei slowly shook his head 'no'. Takao now looked at him as though he might have suddenly grown the devil's horns.

"In fact, Kai," the Chinese boy amended, "_Snog_ him. That or you're out."

Takao spluttered, "But R—"

"Shut up, Kinomiya," came Kai's harsh voice, and next second he grabbed Takao's chin and jerked his face in his direction. Then their mouths were touching and Takao could only gasp as Kai roughly assaulted his lips. Rei and Max stared and then cheered Kai on, but Takao remained stock still under the touch.

His eyes were shut tightly, and still he was hyper aware of Kai's everything: his breath, his chapped lips, his callused fingers which continued to hold Takao's face in place, his extremely naked upper body, so deliciously close… Takao shuddered and slowly, unsurely, responded to the insistent kiss. Somebody far, far away was wolf whistling… Takao pulled up a hand and grasped Kai around the neck to level himself, returning the rough, bruising kiss with fervor. Just as he was really getting into it…

"What's poppin', big dudes?"

Takao jumped away, flushing a dark, blotchy red from the roots of his hair and all the way down his chest. The yelp had come from the dojo door, where Takao's eccentric at best (and insane at worst) grandfather stood, looking shocked.

Takao buried his face in his hands in humiliation as he heard Rei clear his throat.

"W-well, we were just playing a game!" the neko-jin told the elder quickly.

"A game?" gramps screeched, "Half starkers and gettin' down and dirty? No secondary fruit of my loins—"

Takao slapped his arms around his ears, aware of the others grimacing as well, "GRAMPS STOP! That has got to be the most disturbing thing you've said, ever!"

"No grandson of this old geezer will go canoodling around the home base!" said geezer yelled, "or take up in nude parties!"

"We weren't having a nude party!" Takao countered, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Hold your tongue!" gramps roared, and then seemed to calm down in a tick, "Very well, very well," he now said, stroking his beard. The fours boys gave him cautious glances. "T-man and homies, hit the lounge. Gotta score the dues, afraid the hour's ditto for… The Talk."

"Gramps, I'm seventeen!" Takao screamed, horrified, and rolled away into a small, defensive ball.

"Gear up and inward!" the old man barked, back to anger again, and the four boys threw on their discarded shirts and dejectedly filed into the living room.

Gramps was the last to walk in. Kai had taken up residency on the lone couch, and was quick to be followed by the other three. Now the four boys were squeezed on the small three-seater: Kai on one side and Takao on the other, with Rei and Max sandwiched snuggly in between. The team Captain had looked ready to bolt from the couch and take up residency against the wall but the old man entered and he stayed where he was. The four of them remained uncomfortably seated, waiting tensely.

Gramps began hitting a shinai against his left palm as he paced and surveyed them.

"Well dudes," he started. Takao visibly cringed. "Ya'll should savvy up this ain't a breezy chalk talk."

Takao was quick to speak up, "We totally understand!" he assured the crazy old man, "So I'm sure you don't have to do this. It's fine, gramps, really—"

"Silence!" Gramps yelled, "I ain't having you rookies shortstoppin' out of turn!"

Takao muttered prayers under his breath that something, anything (a hurricane, please!) gets 'down' to 'shortstoppin'' this 'chalk talk'. He could be spared a lot of humiliation in front of his friends.

"Well then!" the old man exclaimed, "It kicks off like this: the birds and the bees… wait a mo', that can't be on the ball…"

His eyes darted from Takao to Kai, and back again, seemingly lost for a few moments. Takao blushed hotly again; he wanted the couch to swallow him whole. He didn't have it in him to spare any of his friends a glance. To his absolute horror, Rei was the one who spoke next, and there was mirth in his voice.

"Gramps, I think in this case it should be the birds and the birds. Or, if you prefer: the bees and the bees."

He was definitely grinning. _That bloody pervert_…

"Right, thanks, R-man! So! The bees and the bees… well, er…" the old man didn't seem to know where to progress from there. His hands had come up and were making some horrifying gestures as though to help him get back on track. Takao was sure the image would haunt him to his grave.

"Enough!" Takao wailed, "Gramps, you're horrible at this anyway! Please, just stop, we're too old for this—"

The shinai swung within an inch of his nose, effectively shutting him up.

"Pay heed, kiddos," gramps told them seriously, "this'll only come about once!"

And he launched into a suddenly inspired explanation, complete with hand gestures. Takao tried to comfort himself that The Talk would never be shoved down his throat again, but could find no solace even with his eyes shut tight. His initial hope that his grandfather's odd choice of phrasing would spare them some details went to waste: they could clearly derive meaning from every word.

Then, approximately ten minutes later (which felt like a millennium to the poor, poor boys) gramps stepped back with an affirmative nod. The Talk was officially over.

The four boys did not need vocal telling: they escaped at once, all flushed to different degrees and looking distinctly uncomfortable.

Takao was quite sure he was traumatized beyond repair. A look at his friends showed that they too would not move on from this incident unscarred. _Rei deserves it_, he thought with a grimace, and dared not shoot Kai more than a passing glance. Things had turned out bad enough after Gramps deemed it necessarily for them to sit through The Talk. He didn't have the courage to eye the other and bring back the little… kiss that had started this trauma in the first place.

They trudged moodily back into the yard. Takao rubbed his face with a mournful sigh.

"That old man's _crazy_," he groaned, "Man, I'm so sorry you guys had to sit through that…"

Max clapped him on the back. "Don't worry, Taka, you had to sit through it too." He looked contemplative for a moment and then suddenly shuddered as he remembered something in particular.

_Hand motions_, Takao decided with a shudder of his own.

Kai was pulling his socks, shoes, and jacket back on. Takao looked on discreetly as Kai finished up and then stalked away, out of the yard and through the gates. The bluenette pouted and plopped down beside his friends.

"That was so embarrassing—right after me and Kai… me and Kai…" but he lapsed into silence and shot Rei a dirty look.

"It's Kai and I, Kai and I," Rei grinned, unaffected, "And hey, that dare was fun for us on the sidelines to watch… you guys looked liked you might have devoured each other right up had it not been for gramps. I'm betting all that rivalry is turning into uninhibited, passionate tension. Sexual tension, that is." He finished, with wiggling eyebrows.

Takao was blushing beet red again, "There's nothing between me and Kai!" he denied angrily, ignoring Rei's grammatical correction, "Nothing! Your mind is always in the gutter, isn't it, Rei Kon!" Then he added under his breath, "_Lecherous pervert_…"

Rei shrugged good naturedly and Max simply sent him an unreadable smile.

Takao turned away huffily. The kiss was disgusting. Yes, absolutely repulsive. He did not want anything like that happening to him ever again. Nope.

And he did _not_ think that Kai Hiwatari was hot. Not at all.

Absolutely not!

No way.

xx

Kai didn't come back until late, when everyone was busily huddled in the kitchen preparing dinner. Takao, however, was waiting for him outside. He stood up when Kai approached. Takao had a few long hours to think about the situation and came to the conclusion that he must set things _straight_.

"Rei had no right to make you… do-do that," he ranted when Kai reached him. Kai looked on, nonplussed.

"I mean," Takao continued quickly, "he seems to think that there's… something between us." He forced himself to unashamedly look Kai in the eye.

After they stood awkwardly looking at each other for a few moments, Takao decided to launch his attack. Taking Kai by surprise, he leaned forward and crushed their lips together. He kissed the unresponsive Kai passionately, not seeming to care that Kai was standing tense and still.

After he pulled back, Takao licked his lips and nodded as though in confirmation to himself. Kai raised an eyebrow in caution.

"I wanted to prove that I most definitely did not enjoy that kiss," Takao explained airily.

Kai's other eyebrow shot up as well. For what might have been the first time ever, he was staring at Takao with amusement in the dim light.

"And?" he asked gruffly.

"Of course I didn't enjoy it," Takao replied in offence.

Then he eyed Kai apprehensively for a moment and dived in to steal another quick kiss. Kai stared at him in bewilderment.

"Not at all," Takao confirmed, "Let's go back inside, dinner should be almost ready."

He turned and headed back into the house. Kai shrugged and followed him without a reaction.

Because to him, Takao Kinomiya was just as eccentric as his crazy grandfather.

xx

**End notes:** As I usually write: please leave me a review telling me what you thought. Any comments/constructive crit will be appreciated.

Thanks!


End file.
